Mind Over Matter
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: Due to an accident in the Danger Room, Molly gets a portion of Jeans telekenetic ablity. Will this make her life better or worse? 15th story in a series. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

xXxX=POV change

AN:This turned out to be a really short story.  
I'm so sorry! I tried to think of ways to fill it out, but nothing would come. I hope the next one turns out better.-MW

* * *

The X-Men were running a very exhaustive Danger Room session. It was extra early in the morning and no one was completely awake. Accidents-though not fatal-were bound to happen.

"Look out!" Jean ran to shove Creature out of the way of a heavy three pronged piece of machinery that was used as a deterrent. It had come loose and was about to fall on top of Creature.  
The two girls made it out of the way in time, but that wasn't the end of their problems. A force field was right in their path.  
If you brushed against it or touched the force field, you received a light shock.

No one knew the consequences of going straight through it. "AHHHHH!" The two of them screamed.

"Jean!" Scott rushed to her side.

The two of them lay on the floor unconscious. The session stopped immediately.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Remy quickly ran over to Molly. He was relieved that the two of them were still breathing. Remy carefully picked Molly up.  
"How do you keep getting yourself into these messes?" Remy said under his breath.

The infirmary was just a stones throw away from the Danger Room,  
so it didn't take long to get the girls set up in beds and checked out.  
It wasn't long until they regained consciousness.

"How are you feeling?" Scott asked.

"Don't scare us like that," Remy said.

"A little shaken, but okay," Jean answered.

"Freaked out, but I think we've been through worse," Molly said.

Jean and Scott started getting mushy while Molly and Remy hung back.  
"Disgusting, isn't it?" Remy said in a hushed voice.  
"As long as they don't start kissing its fine with me.  
Watching people kiss is gross," Molly wrinkled her nose.

Remy got up from the chair he was sitting in and pulled the curtain over, separating the two beds as he saw Jean and Scott start to kiss. "Much better," Remy said.

"That force field can really knock it out of you," Molly remarked.  
"You want anything?" Remy asked. "I'm a little thirsty," Molly said.

Remy came back shortly with a glass of ice water.

Molly went to reach for it, but to their surprise it started floating toward her.  
"Oh!" Molly yelped. Remy caught the glass before it fell on the bed.  
"This isn't good," Molly said worriedly.

XxXxXxXxXxX

It didn't take long to figure out that the force field had somehow given Molly a small portion of Jeans telekinetic ability.  
"I didn't think that could happen," Jean said.

"There was a very small chance of it happening, but it's not impossible," The professor said, "The important thing now is to get some rest-and not have too many visitors." Xavier glanced at all the X-Men and a few of the younger students crammed into the small room.

"We were worried," Kitty said, "They both went down like a sack of bricks!"

"That's true, but it's been an eventful morning. The girls don't need anymore excitement. You may come back later, one at a time," Xavier said, shooing most of the kids out of the room. Naturally, only Scott and Remy were left standing.

"I'll be back later," Scott gave Jean a kiss on the forehead.

Remy and Molly just stared at the walls awkwardly, avoiding the others gaze. _They_ weren't going out. Molly didn't know wether to shake his hand, ask for a hug or just tell him she would see him later.

Remy broke the silence by hugging Molly around the shoulders.  
It wasn't formal or weird. It was just them being friends.  
"Feel better, okay cherie?" Remy smiled. "Th-thanks," Molly said.  
The guys left.

"He thinks highly of you, doesn't he?" Jean smiled.  
"I guess," Molly said, "He's just too nice sometimes."

Molly felt at ease after all the excitement. The two of them fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

xXxX=POV change

* * *

Molly and Jean awoke about an hour later. Jean had flowers on the side of her bed. Roses, of all things.  
Molly had...nothing.

Molly mentally berated herself. Remy wasn't her boyfriend, why should she expect anything?  
At that moment, Remy ran into the room out of breath and looking a little sweaty.  
"These are...for you," He breathlessly handed Molly a mixed bouquet of lilies, roses,  
daisys and a couple sunflowers. "Uh, thanks. What happened to you? Sit down," Molly said.  
She worked up a smile, but it was hard to be enthusiastic when it looked like Remy was going to pass out on the floor at any second. Molly poured him a glass of water,(Hank had left them a pitcher and plastic cups as they slept.) Remy gulped it down and seemed to catch his breath.

"All the florists in town weren't open yet, so I had to go downtown. Unfortunately I ended up in a bad neighborhood, but I found a store that was open. I was walking back to the car when I came across this huge bulldog. I wasn't doing anything and the dog chased me for, like, five blocks. I outsmarted him, but I came back and I found a parking ticket on my car.  
Then I ran into this girl and there was this...argument...with her very big, scary looking boyfriend. Um, the short version is that my car is in the shop and I kind of ended up running home."

"You did that..._all_ that...just to get me flowers?" Molly questioned.

"I didn't want you feeling bad after Jean got roses," Remy gave her a crooked smile.

"Jeez. If I could I'd kiss you...or punch you for being so stupid. I really appreciate it, but you should've waited until the other stores opened," Molly said.  
"I didn't want you to wake up to nothing," Remy said, then as an afterthought he added, "So you'd want to kiss me?"

"That's not what I meant!" Molly was embarrassed.

"If that's how you want to reward me for my efforts, I don't mind," Remy smirked.

Molly carefully leaned forward and gave Remy a kiss on the cheek.  
"Thanks very much, but next time...just be more careful."

"Anything for you, beautiful," Remy smiled. Remy offered to get them lunch, insisting that he felt better. "We're actually feeling better ourselves," Jean said.  
Hank came in. "Can we go now?" Molly whined, "We've been in here all morning."

"Yes. All the tests are over and you're looking much better, so you may go," Hank said.

"Great! I can't wait to get dressed into some real clothes again," Molly stretched.  
Unfortunately this also resulted in her elementally lifting herself about six feet into the air.  
"Ahh!" Molly yelped, "How do I get down? I hate heights!"

"You just-" Jean started to say when Molly fell back onto the bed.

"I'd forgotten about having your powers," Molly said to Jean. "They'll take a little getting used to," Jean explained, "Though I'm sure the professor is working on a solution."

* * *

The three of them left the infirmary after the girls changed and then headed to the kitchen for lunch.

"I'm _so_ hungry," Mollys mouth started to water at the thought of food.  
They made sandwiches with fruit and vegetables on the side. Scott soon joined them.

"Hey, this is kind of neat!" Molly levitated an apple into the air making the apple go up and down.  
"You should try and be careful," Scott advised, "Powers aren't toys, Molly."

Remy rolled his eyes, "As long as she's stuck with it she might as well have fun."

"If all she's doing is having fun, she won't learn control. Telekinesis can be very powerful," Scott argued.

"Spoil sport,"

"Loser,"

"Goggle boy,"

"Wierdo,"

"Snob,"

"Red neck,"

"Boys! Stop it!" Molly and Jean shouted in unison.

"I'll be _fine_. It might just fade away since it happened so mysteriously" Molly said, "it's just moving stuff with my mind. It's not like I can set stuff on fire or something."

"I can help Molly control it if it starts to get out of hand," Jean said.

"So don't start arguing. I swear you guys act like little kids sometimes," Molly was irritated.

The two of them didn't have anything to say to that, so they just looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

Jean and Scott left the room, leaving Molly and Remy alone. "...Sorry," Remy said quietly.  
"Don't be sorry. I just think it's silly when you guys fight over stupid stuff," Molly said.  
"You sure you're feeling okay?" Remy asked. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Molly smiled,  
"I've got to go clean my room and stuff. Maybe we can go out later. Kurt really wants to go to the movies."

* * *

Molly left the kitchen and headed upstairs to her room. She put on some music and started cleaning.  
Over the course of the two hours it took to clean, she found having Jeans power made it easier.  
After that she knocked on Kurts door. "You still want to go to the movies?" Molly asked.  
"Yeah!" Kurt smiled. Molly let Kurt get ready and went to find Remy.  
Remy was in the garage working on his bike...with no shirt.  
Molly felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Remy?" Molly went up to him.

"Hmm?" He pulled himself out from under the motorcycle, "Oh, hi."

"You want to go to the movies with us?" Molly tried to keep her eyes on his face, but it wasn't working.

"Uh, sure," Remy quickly got up, "Petite, you're making stuff float. Be careful."

Molly looked around her to see a toolbox and various wrenches and things floating.  
Remy had a worse effect on her then she had thought. Molly slowly set everything down.  
She averted her eyes to look at the floor, "Scott was right. It is powerful."

"It's just like with your own powers. You have to control it and not let it control you," Remy took Molly by the shoulders. Molly suddenly cringed, expecting the cars around them to start spinning around in mid-air because of her, but nothing happened.  
Being so close to Remy when he was sweaty and covered in oil really wasn't good for her.  
"Uh, thanks. I'm just gonna, uh, go now," Molly slowly backed away.

Next time-she decided-she'd just have Kurt get Remy. It would make things a lot easier.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

xXxX=POV change

* * *

There was a couple hours to kill before the movie started at four.  
Molly occupied herself with her new power.

She had to admit that telekinesis was fun, but as Molly moved her bed around to face a different direction, she couldn't help but wonder if Scott had been right about it being dangerous.  
After moving the bed, Molly took to rearranging her whole room around.

"Dangerous? Right. I've got it all under control," Molly smirked to herself as she set down the dresser.

"Hey, maybe you could rearrange my room too?" Jamie poked his head in.  
"I guess so," Molly said.

"Mine too!" Meggan said.  
"And mine," her brother Davis piped up.

"...Anyone else?" Molly looked around at the younger kids who had been quietly watching her for the past few minutes.  
All the hands went up.  
"Okay. Let's go," The started in Jamies room and did Rahnes last.  
It didn't take more then an hour.

"Remy is still outside fixing his bike," Jamie pointed out Rahnes window.  
The kids had all gathered in Rahnes room to watch Molly arrange the furniture.  
"I wonder how far telekinesis extends?" Molly thought aloud.

She concentrated on the toolbox sitting next to Remy. It moved a little.  
"This should be good," Molly smiled.

"What are you going to do?" Heather asked.

"Just have some fun," Molly answered with a sly smile.

She moved the toolbox several feet away. The next time Remy reached for something, it wasn't there.  
He looked perplexed, spotting it across from his bike. Molly moved the wrench back to Remy.  
The kids opened the window and yelled at him. He waved.  
"You should take his belt," Meggan smirked, "It would be funny."

"Meggan! That's totally embarrassing and I can't believe you'd suggest something like that. I'd never," Molly said, "But that doesn't mean we can't all blatantly drool over him through the window."

"I'm leaving," Jamie announced, being the only boy in the group of young teenage girls. Davis and Sammy had left just ten minutes earlier.

For the next twenty minutes or so the girls either watched or played with Remy as he worked on his bike. If they weren't drooling over him, they were having Molly move stuff. If they weren't having Molly move stuff they were talking about him or something else guy-related.  
"This is nice," Molly had a second cookie since Pixie had flown them up to the bedroom, " I never had any little sisters to talk about this stuff with...now I have a whole bunch of you."

"He's putting his shirt back on," Rahne announced, ruining the fuzzy moment. The girls gave a collective disappointed "Awwwww!"  
"Don't worry. That's his baby. He works on it like every week.  
We'll do it again next week for sure," MOlly said.

"Really?" Megans eyes twinkled. "Really," Molly agreed to it.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The kids got back from the movies, excited from all the action. Sure, their lives were already filled with a lot of action, but in the movies it wasn't real.

"Man, I've got a killer headache," Molly said, "I think I'd better go lie down."

She made it three steps until she collapsed onto the floor. "Molly!" Kitty screamed.

Remy picked her up and they took her to the infirmary.  
"It looks like her body is trying to reject Jean's powers," Hank said, looking through scans of Mollys brain and body. "Is it making her sick or something? What's going on?" Kurt asked.

"Not sick, but it's like when someone has a foreign object inside and the body tries to reject it. The problem is I'm not sure how you can remove someone elses powers, but the professor is doing some research," Hank said.

"Great. Research. Meanwhile, I'm stuck in this stupid bed again," Molly piped up.  
The kids crowded around her, glad to see her awake.

"We should go. Let her get some rest," Remy said. "No. Stay. You don't have to go," Molly said.

The three of them stayed the rest of the afternoon and into the evening, even having dinner together.  
Molly had to stay overnight since Hank wasn't going to take her going unconcious lightly.

"I'll be back in the morning," Remy hugged her again.  
Remy went for a drive to clear his head.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Molly woke up with her head pounding. "Rgrr. Make it stop," She held her head.  
"Here's some strong medication. It should help the headaches go away," Hank gave her a couple tablets and a glass of water.

"Do I have to stay here all day?" Molly asked, "I hate being cooped up like this."

"For today. I want to keep you under observation just in case," Hank said.

Molly switched on the tv. It was Saturday, and Saturday morning meant cartoons.  
Molly wasn't going to give up watching them just because she wasn't a kid anymore.

"PowderPuff Girls! Sweet!" Molly giggled.

"PowderPuff Girls? Cool," Remy came in with a tray of breakfast food.

Molly was embarrassed for a moment, but if Remy approved, she was going to keep watching.  
They had breakfast together, having a good time like always.

"I'm going to be stuck in here all day! I hate it!" Molly crossed her arms, feeling frustrated.  
"So you want me to get you some movies or something?" Remy asked.  
"Yeah sure. Anything to pass the time," Molly said.

Remy went out and came back shortly with a stack of movies from the local video store. Romance, sci-fi, drama, thriller, comedy and action. Molly was happy that he knew her tastes in movies.

They started off with a thriller movie and worked their way up to sci-fi. Remy looked bored during the romantic movies, but he'd insisted on staying.

Around two, Mollys headache came back. "Oww! Really, really hurts this time," Tears came to Mollys eyes. "Hang on," Remy ran off to find Hank.  
Hank gave her more pain killers. "Maybe you should just knock me out for the day.  
If I slept I wouldn't be in pain," Molly said.

"An interesting idea, but pain killers and sedatives don't ever mix.  
When that wears off, I might give you a sedative, but it's easier monitoring you when you're awake and alert," Hank explained.

"Okay, I get it," Molly said. Remy and Molly kept watching movies until dinner time.  
After the long day she'd had, Molly started feeling sleepy. Her head bobbed as she listened to Remy talk about something. He was saying things about where he'd grown up, since they'd gotten on the subject after watching a movie about a man moving back to his hometown only to find out it had been taken over by aliens, but Molly couldn't concentrate on what Remy was saying.

"Looks like you're out for the night. See you in the morning," Remy smiled, putting the electronic bed down for Molly. "Mmm. 'Night," Molly mumbled, drifting off fast.  
The light went out and so did she.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

xXxX=POV change

XxXxXxXxXxX

Remy wasn't tired and he felt bad that Molly had to stay under observation.  
He decided to go out and get her something special.

Remy went to the store and started browsing. It was one of those stores that sold everything you could think of. Remy stumbled upon a kit that let you make your own wooden music box. You punched out the notes, put everything together, and when it was complete a ballerina danced to music when you opened the box.

Remy bought a bag and some tissue paper, paid and left the store. He would give it to her in the morning.

When Remy got back, he saw Kurt and Kitty talking.  
"Hey," He went up to them, "You guys think Molly will like this?"

The two scrutinized the music box kit, then nodded to each other.  
"Definitly," Kurt said. "It's so cute! I want one. Where did you get it?" Kitty squealed.  
"That big store on fifth street," Remy said. He went upstairs, took a shower and went to bed.

Remy woke up the next morning and headed downstairs to the infirmary.  
Molly was already awake and watching tv. "Hey," She smiled, yawning.  
"Hey yourself. I brought you something," Remy gave her the bag.

Molly took the box out of the bag and looked at it, "Oh, wow! It's really neat. I like making stuff, so this is great. Thank you."  
They hugged. "You really didn't have to, but thank you," Molly said.

"It wasn't any trouble. I know you were probably going to be in here for a while, so you need something to keep you occupied besides movies and reading," Remy sat down, "Are you hungry yet? You want me to get breakfast?"

"Sure," Molly said.

Remy went upstairs, but when he came back, everything was chaos.

All the equipment was floating, even the tables and chairs.  
The bed wasn't floating because it was bolted to the floor.  
Meanwhile Molly was clutching her head and shrieking in what looked like excruciating pain. Hank walked over as Remy stood still,  
frozen with fear.

"The telekenesis is coming to a crescendo. It's working it's way out of her head," Hank explained. "You think?" Remy said sarcasticly.

"It's like a fever. It needs to break and she'll be free of it," Hank said.

Remy made it over to Molly. Remy held onto her tight. "Remy...it hurts too much. Feels like it's killing me," Molly choked out. "It's working it's way out of your system. Should be over soon," Remy wiped the tears from her face.

Molly started breathing erratically. Sweating. Her nails were digging into Remys arm so hard he thought he might start bleeding. Molly cried and screamed more.  
In the middle of things, Remy thought it was reminiscent of something.  
Perhaphs of a woman in labor. Except it was the worst headache imaginable and if it didn't stop soon he was afraid the whole mansion might float into space.

The room rattled and glass started breaking. The lights above them shattered in a frightening display of power. It was a waiting game of the worst kind.  
Remy was afraid that it might actually kill her.

"Hang on Molly. It's going to be over soon," Remy said. He looked over.  
Hank was monitering her heart rate and blood pressure. Things looked good to Remy, but that wasn't surprising since it was her head that was hurting.  
Molly gave up screaming and just sat there whimpering. "There's nothing else we can do?" Remy asked.  
"It'll pass. Just give it time," Hank said.  
"How much time?" Remy demanded.  
"I don't know," Hank replied.

Suddenly a bunch of needles came flying at Remy.  
He shoved Molly down and quickly crouched to the floor.  
"This isn't good," Remy said. The room was alive with power.  
The rest of the X-Men had arrived, but everyone knew at this point there wasn't anything they could do.

"Can't we-" Rogue said, but was cut off by Scott.  
"Molly has to get through this herself," Scott said.

Remy watched as the ceiling started crumbling around them. Jean was holding it together, but it was hard. Containers started breaking that held scalpels, needles and other sharp pointy insturments.  
Then they started flying around the room in unpredictable directions "You guys need to get out of here," Shadowcat said to the rest of the X-Men, "Jean can't shield you and hold the ceiling up too."  
"Hang in there," Cyclops said.

Everyones limits were being tested. Shadowcat couldn't stay intangible for hours, and Jean was only so good for so long without all of her power.  
Everyone else stood watching from far away. No one knew how this was going to turn out. They just hoped Molly wouldn't accidently take anyone else with her if she happened to die in this extremely painful process.  
Just when niether Molly or Remy could take it anymore, all the objects that were floating fell to the floor and the ceiling stopped crumbling apart.  
"Oh. Ohhh. The headache is gone," Molly said. She laid back in the bed as soon as Remy let go of her.  
Tears fell from her eyes as she blacked out.  
"Molly?" Remy grabbed her shoulders, panicked for a moment. Beast put a hand on his shoulder, "She's just very tired Remy. Help me move her to another room so she can get some rest."

Remy did as he was told, but as soon as he knew Molly was safe, he went up to his room for some privacy.  
He didn't cry, but he was upset enough that he didn't want anyone else to see him if he did start crying.  
Remy was emotionally spent. He hadn't known what was going to happen to Molly and he had not wanted to see the worst happen.

After an hour alone he went back to the infirmary. Molly was sleeping deeply. There wasn't anyone around to hear him, not even Hank.

"I really like you," Remy spoke in a soft voice as he sat next to her, "I wish you weren't so blind to it. It takes a lot to scare me, but you sure managed it today. It's hard to believe how wrapped up I am. I still can't bring myself to say it, but its hard. I hate myself for it. You are much more then just my friend," Remy got close enough to kiss her. His mouth was just centimeters from hers, but he pulled back.

"That would be your first kiss, wouldn't it? Not fair to take it when you're not even awake for it, right?" Remy smiled.  
Remy left the room quietly. Molly was safe. That was all that mattered.


End file.
